Partners
by nozomi.no.uta
Summary: Seven ordinary words totally ruin Kazuha's day.


**Author's Comments:** My oneshot got more attention than my chapterfic! Haha, with that piece of info, I decided to try writing another one. Heiji&Kazuha, of course. I'm not sure I'm feeling brave enough to write about any other pairing yet, but I will...eventually. I'm going on a Heiji&Kazuha roll right now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

Today was turning out to be a pretty good day. Sunny skies, an A on her last pop quiz, and a delicious bento for lunch were only three reasons Kazuha couldn't keep that bright smile off her face. To top it all off, Ran and Conan were coming in from Tokyo today. Kazuha could hardly wait.

She scooted into her seat just as the teacher began writing on the blackboard. What is this? A writing assignment? A _partner_ writing assignment?

Kazuha _almost _groaned at the thought of Heiji playing around with his pencil, making excuses like "I'm getting something to eat" or "_You're _supposed to write that part, ahou." He was a terrible procrastinator when it came to homework, but somehow he always, _always_ managed to receive top grades. It frustrated her to no end.

She forced down the groan, though, at the thought of working with Heiji. If it was a partner writing assignment, then whatever _he_ got would be whatever _she_ got. So, really, she couldn't have asked for a better pick-me-up grade opportunity in her worst class.

Plus, she'd be working with _Heiji_. Complete strangers know she's hopelessly in love with him, even with his snide comments.

"You'd better pull your own weight this time, ahou," her dark-skinned, dreamy childhood friend hissed to her.

Just as she was about to retort, the teacher began explaining the assignment. She settled for sticking out her tongue at him. She'll get back at him with Conan's help later.

Then, seven simple words began to brew a storm.

"I will now announce your assigned partners."

Her eyes widened. _Assigned_ partners? This teacher _never _assigned partners!

"Aki and Amuro."

Oh no, and it was by_ name! _There's no way 'Toyama' and 'Hattori' were near enough to each other that they'd get partnered together!

She snuck a glance at Heiji, who didn't appear as rattled as she was. He looked _bored. _She sighed. Of _course _this wouldn't matter to him.

"Teshima and Toyama."

Well, she decided, if _he_ wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, then neither would she. She searched for Teshima and smiled when their eyes met. Teshima was a pretty good student, especially in this class. He probably didn't procrastinate like _someone_ did.

"Hattori and Hayashida."

Kazuha bit back a moan. Not _Hayashida_. Not the prettiest girl in class and who also happened to be head-over-heels for Heiji. Anyone but _her._

She snuck another glance at Heiji. He still looked bored.

The teacher allowed the rest of the class period to be used to discuss with partners. Kazuha immediately made her way to Teshima's desk and engaged in conversation about the assignment, not once glancing at Heiji again.

…_Okay,_ maybe she _did _glance once or twice…or more…But that was only because she was worried for Hayashida. Heiji's procrastination habits might frustrate her, too.

To her chagrin, the two appeared to be working well, their heads bowed slightly. If only Hayashida wouldn't _lean_ on him like that. Kazuha was almost tempted to march over there and yank her back and strangle her with her long shiny hair--

"Kazuha-san?"

"Oh!" she snapped out of her daydream. "Sorry, Teshima. What were we talking about?"

She felt like screaming when she saw Heiji laugh at something Hayashida said. Her whole day was _ruined_ by those seven words.

* * *

"Kazuha-chan?" Ran shook her shoulder. "Is something bothering you?"

Her ponytail wagged behind her as she shook her head furiously. "Nothing's wrong, Ran-chan." She made a big show of taking another bite of ramen before anyone could accuse otherwise…and burnt her tongue.

"Ahou."

"Shuddup."

After school finished, Kazuha had hightailed out of the building as fast as she could, ignoring all Heiji's hollers. She didn't want to end up slapping his face or crying in front of him.

She knew he didn't deserve a slap to the face. It wasn't his fault the teacher assigned him with someone as pretty and charming as Hayashida. There wasn't anything she could do if he seemed happier working with her. Heiji might like Hayashida the way she liked him.

The thought crushed her, and the only was she felt she could prevent her tears from falling was if she didn't speak a word to him or gaze into those beautiful green eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ran whispered.

"Yup!" She cringed at how loudly she'd spoken.

Heiji and Kazuha saw off their friends a little while later before heading home. Neither exchanged a word along the way. Kazuha was too wrapped in her thoughts to realize she'd missed her house before a hand pulled her back.

"We're here, ahou."

Without glancing at him, she trudged past to the front door. She dug around in her bag for the key--

Her eyes widened. Where's her key?

"Something wrong?"

She sighed defeatedly. "I can't find it."

With a sigh of his own, he turns and begins to walk into the street. "You can come to my place until your dad gets home then."

And risk bawling uncontrollably in front of him? No thanks.

She stood with her feet planted in front of the door, hoping he'd just leave and not notice she didn't follow.

"Kazuha. Let's go."

But of course he'd notice.

"Just go. I'll wait for Dad here."

Heiji sighed again. "It's late Kazuha. You shouldn't be outside by yourself."

"My house is right here."

"But you can't get _in,_ can you, ahou?"

"I said just go."

"Kazuha--"

"Go!" she yelled, bowing her head. "Go home, Heiji."

Two warm hands gripped her shoulders, wheeled her around, and slammed her into the front door. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Heiji demanded.

"Nothing's wrong!" She _won't _look at him. She _won't _look at him. She _won't_--

"Bullshit! Kazuha, look at me."

She _won't _cry she _won't _cry she _won't_--

"KAZUHA!!"

"Just stop!" She glared up at him, hot tears streaming down her face. "Go home! Why are you even bothering with me?"

He sputtered, startled at her tears. "W-What kind of a stupid question is that?" he groaned, his voice quieter. "Tell me what's bothering you!"

She shook her head. "It's nothing!"

"It's _not _nothing if you're crying about it!" he snapped.

"Why are you bothering with me?" she babbled helplessly. "I'm not as pretty as she is. She made you laugh. She's probably smarter than I am. You two seem to work together well--"

"Ka--"

"She likes you, you know. Just like all the other pretty girls in class--"

"Wait _stop_," he cut off impatiently. "You're crying about _Hayashida?_"

She could only sob and bow her head.

"That's got to be the stupidest thing you've ever cried about."

"It's not stupid!" her voice cracked. "She's better-suited for you than I am!"

Silence and sniffles followed her words. She wouldn't lie--she felt _pathetic_.

"You're…comparing yourself to her?" he asked. "Because you think she's better for me than you are?"

She nodded wearily.

"Why would you include _yourself _in a comparison of who's better-suited for me?"

Alarms went off in her head at the slightly curious tone in his voice. She wanted to slap herself upside the head. She'd let her burnt tongue slip.

"Kazuha."

_Please just go home! _she moaned mentally.

"Kazuha."

Then, his warm hands moved from her shoulders to her face. Her breath caught as he forced her to look into his green smoldering eyes. Oh God…

"Answer the question," he said softly, "or I'll have to find out myself."

_Oh my God…_

"Fine then." Those green eyes… "I gave you a chance. You don't have a right to hit me."

His lips met hers. From the way she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her lips against his, she was sure he'd gotten his answer.

And from the way he kissed back--he was kissing back!--and encircled his arms around her waist, she happily realized it was mutual.

All too soon for her liking, he pulled away so they could catch their breaths. "H-Heiji…" she stammered breathlessly.

He chuckled, releasing one of his arms to fish something out of his pants pocket. "You can have this back now," he grinned, holding up a silver key.

She took a moment to gape before smacking his arm. "Ahou!" she exclaimed with a blissfully surprised smile.

* * *

**Author's Afterthought:** They actually kiss in this one! Does the whole story seem plausible? I came across the question, "Why do you like me?" (not aimed at me) last night. I wondered how Heiji would deal with that question if Kazuha brought it to his attention.  
Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
